Un Dia De Feria
by Kororo Jeevas
Summary: ULTIMO CAPPIII! limon! ke diga.. lemon xD LO QUE TODOS ESTABAN ESPERANDO! SASUNARU obviamente YAOI, cap 5 up! OO entra, lee, deja tu review.. ya si kieres me mandas jitomatazos pero primero lee! o.ó
1. te invito!

Un día de feria

Owó soy kororo xD este es mi fic, basado en una historia real (la mia lol) si bueno fue una experiencia toda rara, que me paso cuando fui a la feria xD y en el ultimo juego, se me ocurrió hacer un fic sasu/naru XD explicaciones al final… a continuación el fic O-ó  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

1º Te invito!

Era una linda mañana en la casa del uchiha que seguía dormido como un bebe, los rayos del sol pasaban a través de su ventana, esto hizo que el vengador rompiera sus sueños y despertara de mala gana.. -.-

-ah! Maldito sol… siempre es lo mismo todas las mañanas - se levanto de la cama y se fue a duchar, cuando salio fue a tomar su desayuno y en lo que desayunaba veía la tele, muy raro en el usar el aparato, pero le llamo la atención un programa que ivan a sacar llamado: el ninja mas codiciado de konoha (xD).. y cuando se ponía interesante el programa… los malditos comerciales.. (-.-) –

- noooo! Justo cuando se ponía interesante! –dijo tomando un poco de cereal del que estaba desayunando (n/a : parece que la tele le bajo el mal humor) sobre los innumerables comerciales que aparecen en la tele le llamo uno la atención..-

-vamooos! Anímese! Nunca ah habido una feria en konoha ahora que la hay venga a divertirse! Traiga a familiares y amigos! Y lo esperamos hoy a las 6:00, nos quedaremos toda la semana! Pero apúrese que se le olvida! xD – fin del comercial –

- una feria ¿eh? Se ve divertido…– pensó por un momento tocándose la barbilla- a quien invito? – se quedo pensando el menor de los uchiha y el sonido del teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos –

-pipipipipiiiiiiiiiiiii! (sonido de teléfono de bajo presupuesto xD)

-ya voy… -.- diga? – dijo descolgando el teléfono-

-hola sasuke baka! Soy yo naruto! –dijo el chico por el otro lado del teléfono-

- enserio? Eres naruto? Crei que eras… -piensa- "diablos.. olvide su nombre… aah.. como se llamaba? uú.. ah si! Sakura.. n.n " sakura –dijo en modo sarcástico-

- ah! Si serás baka… ya te dije que soy naruto! 0- dijo el chico casi gritando-

- "este será baka o se hará? uú" OK.. yo me equivoque… -dijo siguiéndole el juego- que quieres baka

- Nada… solo quería llamarte porque estaba aburrido… - dijo el rubio con mucha tranquilidad –

-Bueno, yo no lo estoy… llama cuando sea algo importante - dijo colgando el teléfono - -.- con este chico… -fue a sentarse o tra vez a tomar su desayuno cuando… -

-Pipi pipi! (otra vez el teléfono, si pueden imagínenselo mejor XD)

-Ese baka.. ahora que querrá- dijo preguntándose a si mismo y yendo hacia el ruidoso aparato – diga? --

-Hola sasuke baka! Soy yo naruto o través! n.n

-Ahora que quieres? ¬¬ -

- Eh... lo olvide, pero si me das un minuto ya lo recuerdo… -piensa paso 1 minuto…2….3!...6!...- eee… sasuke…

-Sasuke se estaba durmiendo en el teléfono del aburrimiento - ….

- Sasuke? Estas ahí? –

- ….. –

- SASUKE!

- Que?

- Aah! Nada, creí que ya no estabas.. n.n

- Aha.. bueno, ya lo recordaste?

- Ah eso! Si… no…

- Si lo recordaste? ¬¬ -

- No… u.u

- Owó –por segunda vez y sin decir adiós volvió a colgar el teléfono - espero que no vuelva a llamar ese usurantokachi – dijo tratando de comer su desayuno –

- Pipipipipiiiiiiiiiiii! (ya saben.. ¬.¬)

- Aaaah! -contesto el telefono –

- Hola sasuke soy yo otra vez n.n oye, como que se estan cortando mucho las llamadas no? (n/a: ingenuo el chico… ..)

- …. – fue la respuesta por parte del uchiha

-Mmmm… espero que esas no me las cobren… u.u bueno, adivina que sasuke! n.n

- Que? -.-

- Ya me acorde de lo que te queria decir! –dijo el rubio emocionado –

- Ah si? –dijo mostrando ningun interes en eso – y que es?

- Pues es sobre una feria que va a haber aquí en konoha, queria ver si te gustaria venir con migo… n.n ya sabes.. no me gusta ir solo T-T – (n/a: que excusa tan estupida… todos sabemos que lo hace para estar con sasuke xD)

- "bueno… no tengo nada que hacer esta tarde… así que… lo pensare" mm… te espero en mi casa a las 5:30 –colgó el teléfono-

- Ooo.. eso es un si? nOn!

-Tu tu tu tu tu… (fin de la llamada xD)

- Sasuke?

- Tu tu tu tu tu tu

- Rayos! Y se siguen cortando las llamadas… -.- -

---- volvemos a la residencia uchiha ----

- mm… tal vez sea buen momento para decirle lo que siento… - pensó el uchiha tomando un poco de su leche… (n/a: por eso esta muy blanco xD) – oh! Ah vuelto el programa! n.n –dijo mirando el televisor con emoción-

- entonces.. sabremos el resultado del ninja mas codiciado de konoha después de estos comerciales! nOn –dijo el señor de la televisión –

- O-ó que diablos? -

----ahora vallamos con naruto ----

- mm… espero que sasuke invite… - dijo pensativo el chico – no estoy en muy buena posición económica… además que no sea tacaño el es rico xD no creo que le importe.. n.n –dijo metiéndose a tomar un rico baño con agua fría – Wa! Esta helada! T-T

Tiempo después, eran las 5:25 y naruto seguía dándose un "baño"…

-aah… que rico baño… ahora esperare a que den las…- dijo mirando el reloj felizmente…- LAS 5:30? Oó pero si ni si quiera pase 5 minutos en el agua! –dijo metiéndose a su habitación y tratando de cambiarse lo mas rápido posible – ToT espero que sasuke no se valla sin mi… -dijo saliendo de su casa y corriendo hacia la casa de su amigo-

-aaah.. a ese baka se le habrá olvidado que quedamos a las 5:30? u.u

El Uchiha seguía esperando a su compañero para irse, cuando una basura con cabello rosa paso por ahí y si encontró con el chico de cabellos obscuros

-sasuke-kuuun! >w - dijo la bola rosa yendo hacia el vengador y tomándolo del brazo – como estas? A quien esperas? Vas a ir a la feria? Con quien vas a ir? Puedo ir con tigo? 0

-"como molesta… uú ya llega naruto!" en realidad espero a alguien para ir a la feria… - dijo tratando de soltarse de las manos de la pelirrosa –

-Aah… -dijo con voz de decepción – te puedo acompañar? n.n (inner: tengo que asegurarme que con la persona que vaya vaya seguro sasuke-kun o.ó) – dijo abrazándose mas al brazo de sasuke –

-eee…. No lo se… porque mejor no vas con lee o con ino? -.-U – dijo tratando de deshacerse de la haruno –

-no… u.u con quien vas a ir? n.n

-eh… con… mm… - dijo volviendo a voltear a los lados en busca de su amigo

-hola sasuke… n.n perdón por la tardanza pero esque hubo algunos problemas al salir de mi casa ejejjej- dijo volteando a ver que sakura estaba abrazada del brazo del uchiha lo que hizo que el kitsune se pusiera "algo" celoso –

-narutooo? –dijo viendo a naruto con furia – con naruto iras a la feria sasuke-kun? Oó – el moreno solo asintió, el vengador por fin se pudo soltar de las manos de la frentuda y yendo hacia naruto –

-nos vamos? n.n –

-hai..

-TT sasuke-kun prefirió ir con el baka de naruto…

La feria quedaba casi a la entrada de konoha, y cuando pasaban caminando, escucharon un ruido que venia de unos arbustos…

- o.ò escuchaste eso sasuke? Viene de ese arbusto .- dijo señalando el arbusto- lo volviste a escuchar? T.T que tal si es alguien que nos quiera raptar! O nos valla a violar! Que hacemos sasuke!

-baka… eso no va a pasar "espero que ese baka no tenga razón"… puede ser un animal o algo asi… -dijo tratando de mantener la calma sobre lo que le decia el rubio –

-sasuke…

-que? u.u

-ve a ver que es eso detrás de los arbustos…- dijo volviendo a señalar los arbustos-

-no.. ya te dije que puede ser un animal…-

-por eso! Ve a ver sasuke! –

-esta bien… si asi dejas de molestar… vamos a ver que hay ahí… u.ú –

Los dos se dirigieron a los arbustos y fueron a ver que había ahí.. aunque la verdad no les incumbía para nada… ya saben, las cosas que le hace hacer a sasuke

-aah! Estupido gato! T-T largo! Tengo que seguir viendo… -se detuvo cuando vio a sasuke y a naruto parados frente a ella y con una cara de: pobre-loca-estas-segura-de-que-eres-humana?-

-porque traes una cámara fotográfica, una pluma con un neko disfrazado de panda, una libreta que trae a Itachi en tanga, y porque estas disfrazada o intentatas disfrazarte de detective? O-o – dijo con curiosidad el kitsune

-o.ó no te incumbe… -dijo saliendo de los arbusto pero se tropezó con una pequeña piedra que estaba por ahí…- wa! xx –y sin que se diera cuenta se le cayeron millones de imágenes de sasuke y naruto… - oó mis imágenes! TwT –las toma y se fue corriendo-

-ke rara… -dijo el kitsune hacia el uchiha que ya iba muy adelante- aaah! Espérame sasuke T.T –dijo alcanzándolo y siguiendo sus pasos…-

5 minutos después…

Ya vamos a llegar sasuke? – dijo el chico mostrando mucho entusiasmo- ya quiero llegar.. n.n es la primera que hay aquí en konoha y estoy emocionado.. nOn –

-si… ya llegamos – quedaron frente a una gran feria, en la que había juegos mecánicos, de tiro, de azar etc.…

****

**_AUNQUE NO QUIERAN.. u.u ESTO SEGUIRA…_**

Wiiiii!1 que emoción! Estoy tan feliz! n.n si, bueno.. como dije antes este fic lo escribo porque fue algo que me paso a mi xD no es exactamente como esta relatado aquí.. pero igual es algo parecido a lo que me paso lol, no sabia como empezar el fic.. así que lo empecé como empezó mi día xD (cuando fui a la feria)

Gracias por leer! TwT

Si dejan reviews ayudaran en una noble causa (si.. pagarme el psicólogo u.u) asi que ustedes saben… si quieren que continué dejen muchos reviews.. >w y si no quieren igual dejen! O-ó no sean malos y dejen su review! nOn

Atte: Angie uchiha


	2. La Montaña Rusa

En el capi anterior…

Ya vamos a llegar sasuke? – dijo el chico mostrando mucho entusiasmo- ya quiero llegar.. n.n es la primera que hay aquí en konoha y estoy emocionado.. nOn –

-si… ya llegamos – quedaron frente a una gran feria, en la que había juegos mecánicos, de tiro, de azar etc.…

Se encontraban con grandes juegos mecánicos, juegos de puntería etc.…

-WooW! – miro el kitsune con gran emoción, a todas partes veía el chico – no crees que es fantástico sasuke?

-aha… - dijo el vengador con gran "entusiasmo" – que quieres hacer primero?

-mmm vamos con los de destreza en esos siempre gano! – dijo señalando unos juegos de canicas, del aro y la botella (XD sin mal pensar), carreras de caballos, y de mas juegos de destreza.

- como dices que son en los que siempre ganas si es la primera vez que que te encuentras con los juegos…

-eeee…. Bueno… esque yo soy bueno en todo - dijo un poco nervioso por la pregunta de su amigo – bueno.. vamos sasuke! – dijo el portador del kyubbi tomándolo de la mano y dirigiéndose a los juegos de destreza – mira sasuke! Cuantos juegos! –pero después se dio cuenta de que le hablaba al viento, el menor de los uchiha ya estaba muy entretenido con un juego de pistolas del lejano oeste –

-muy bien señor! Tire las otras dos botellas rosas y se ganara ese tierno zorrito – dijo señalando un pequeño zorrito de peluche, le recordaba a naruto, así que haría todo por ganárselo-

-SIIIII! Eh ganadoooo! Yeaaah! Ese soy yo! – dijo celebrando, ahora si con una gran felicidad que hasta espanto al señor que estaba atendiendo el juego - jajaja! Como te quedo el ojo! Dame mi zorrito! Dame mi zorrito!

-WAA! Esta loco! Tenga su estupido zorro y no vuelva! – dijo el señor entregándole el zorrito de peluche a sasuke –

-y sasuke seguía celebrando de que gano ese lindo peluche, pero después se dio cuenta de que estaba actuando un poco raro – ejem… gracias – y se fue del lugar

Naruto estaba jugando en las carreras de caballos, lamentablemente perdió contra neji que iva mas rápido-

-te deje ganar neji, si hubiera querido te hubiera ganado – dijo el rubio presumiendo su gran derrota – " ToT no soy bueno en los caballos "

-aha..–dijo con gran sarcasmo el hyuuga – por lo mientras ya perdiste – dijo retirándose para ir a otros juegos –

-diablos.. ese hyuuga – dijo el rubio enojado -

-baka.. – dijo dándole un leve golpe en la cabeza a su compañero – mira lo que me gane! – dijo enseñándole el pequeño peluche

-pero naruto no vio el peluche y jalo a sasuke hacia otros juegos – mira sasuke! Hay una de… pequeñas esferas! Vamos ahí!

Y así se fueron al juego "de las esferas"

-hola chicos! Quieren jugar a la canicas? – dijo una señorita

-ca..canicas? no son esferas? – dijo el kitsune preguntando a la señorita

-no, canicas.. van a jugar?

-y como se juega? – volvió a preguntar el rubio

- solo tienes que tirar las canicas en los agujeros y tener una puntuación alta para que te puedas llevar un premio – respondió la señorita amablemente – si van a jugar?

-oooh y que me gano? – volvió a preguntar

-un gran peluche – respondió la señorita, que parecía que la paciencia se le iva – vas a jugar si o no?

-no lo se.. tu que piensas sasuke? Sasuke..? SASUKE! –dijo gritándole a su amigo que no le hacia cazo

-oye tu cara ya la había visto antes… -le dijo el moreno a la chica

-en.. enserio? Nunca me la eh quitado… - dijo pensativa la chica y mostrando una gran sonrisa – bueno si vas a jugar o no?

-esta bien – dijo sentándose para jugar

-toma – la señorita le entrego unas canicas al rubio para que empezara a jugar-

el rubio seguía jugando cuando se dio cuenta de que tampoco las canicas eran lo suyo - diablos! – fue la expresión del rubio

-usuratonkachi – dijo acercándose al rubio para ayudarle –

La señorita cuando vio esa escena, de un tiro saco su cámara y les tomo una foto así juntitos

-porque nos tomaste una foto! – dijo algo molesto el moreno y alejándose le rubio –

-eeee… es para el recuerdo.. si, el recuerdo! – dijo mostrando una gran sonrisa falsa – así que les seguirán tomando muchas mas – dijo señalando su cámara – las fotos las encuentran al final de la feria, lárguense, que se sigan divirtiendo – cerro el pequeño puesto muy rápido dejando a los chicos fuera –

-hey! Mi premiooo! – cuando el rubio grito reclamando su premio le callo un gran oso de peluche en su cabeza – ouch – dijo tomando el oso de peluche y se fueron

-ahora vallamos a los mecánicos – dijo el uchiha que parecía que ya le estaba gustando la feria – mira vallamos a ese! – señalo una gran montaña –

-oye sasuke… - dijo siguiendo a su amigo que estaba formado para entrar a la gran montaña

-que?

-no sientes que alguien nos sigue? – dijo volteando a los lados

-mmm… no, porque?

-es que desde que vimos a la tipa que se peleaba con un pequeño gato siento que alguien nos sigue –

-naruto- kun – se escucho una tierna voz detrás de los chicos –

-eh? Hola hinata! – dijo saludando el chico - que haces aquí?

-como que que hago aquí? Vine a la feria – dijo la chica que en ese momento se le había quitado lo tímida –

-ah bueno.. veniste sola? – volvió a preguntar el chico

-no, vine con neji – neji aparece detrás de hinata con un gran chocolate -

El chico rubio miro con odio al hyuuga que se había llevado su preciado chocolate en la carrera de caballos – ya veo, también se van a subir a esa cosa? – dijo señalando la montaña

Si – se escucho otra voz detrás de ellos – y se llama montaña rusa

- Shikamaru! – gritaron los cuatro al verlo – veniste solo? –ahora la pregunta la hizo la chica hyuuga -

-lamentablemente vine con Ino.. que problemático

El hyuuga se asomo por atrás de shikamaru – Ino en donde esta?

-esta comprando algodón dulce que problemático

-creí que no vendrías porque la feria es problemática – dijo argumentando el moreno

-si bueno, me convencieron.. que problemático

-no sabes decir algo mas que "que problemático?" – dijo el rubio que se notaba que estaba arto de esa palabra –

-no.. – dijo shikamaru – que problemático -.- -caída para atrás por parte de los demás

La fila para la montaña rusa era muy larga eran muchos los que se querían subir a la gran montaña así que naruto ,para quitarse del aburrimiento empezó a hablar con sasuke, que también estaba muy aburrido, el uchiha pregunto..

-naruto…

-si..?

-yo… tu… yo que soy para ti? – dijo sasuke con un leve sonrojo

-q..que? – no entendió la pregunta que le hacia su amigo

-que significo yo para ti? – dijo volteando a ver a otro lado que no fuera el rostro del kitsune

-pues… bueno.. tu sabes.. -dijo empezándose a sonrojar – miraaa! Es nuestro turno! Vamos sasuke! – dijo jalando a sasuke del cuello de su camisa –

- alto! –dijo parándose una señorita enfrente de ellos – puedo tomarles una foto? Es para el recuerdo.. – dijo la señorita dirigiéndose a los dos chicos

-ya nos tomaron una – dijo el moreno tratando de pasar – oye? –se le quedo viendo a la señorita – no eres la misma de las canicas?

- si, es cierto… te pareces mucho a la que se peleaba con el gato

-…- dijo tratando de pensar que les podía inventar ahora – eee… no! Yo nunca los eh visto antes! Y ni si quiera se que son canicas… -

-mmm… danos permiso – dijo sasuke moviendo a la chica -

-… nadie le dice que no a.. – pasa un gran camión de ramen – mwhahahaha! cof cof mwhahahahahaha! –también fue a sentarse en la montaña rusa -

-bienvenidos a la gran montaña rusa, recuerden no sacar manos ni piernas del juego, y menos salirse… si se salen y se caen la empresa no se hace responsable… si tienes problemas del corazón, tienes dolores en la espalda, o le tienes miedo a las altura ni te hubieras subido… ya te fregaste amigo.., que tengan un lindo recorrido y que se diviertan – dijo un señor con un micrófono y apretando un botón que hizo que arrancara el juego

El juego empezó muy rápido y con vueltas y gritos de emoción cuando iban en la parte más alta de la montaña rusa todo se veía muy pequeño y de seguro ya se les hará raro que naruto no salga con algún comentario estupido, bueno naruto comento

-mira sasuke! Desde aquí puedo ver mi casa – dijo señalando – no vez la tuya?

- No baka –

-mm… yo la encontrare para tii.. aaaaaaaaaaaaah! – bajo la montaña rusa de golpe y la primera reacción del kitsune fue tomarle la mano al uchiha y alzar las manos como hacían los demás, claro sasuke no hizo nada por impedir ese magnifico momento de gloria para el –

-"sii! Dios escucha mis plegarias! Gracias dios" – pero también pensó que ya era mucho por parte de Naruto que le estuviera agarrando la mano así que naruto soltó al chico, y como venia la parte de las vueltas ahora naruto no le tomo la mano, si no que ahora lo abrazo – "si! gracias dios! Ahora iré a la iglesia"

Tiempo después bajaron del juego naruto algo mareado y sasuke quería volverse a subir (ya saben.. por naruto XD), hinata tenia horribles sensaciones de volver lo que comió antes de subirse..

Flash back Hinata

-vamos hinata! Ya deja de comer! – dijo el chico castaño a su prima – que no vez que ya no vamos a alcanzar lugar en la montaña esa? – dijo señalando una gran montaña a sus espaldas –

-vamos neji, no seas aguafiestas y déjame comer en paz – dijo tomando una gran hamburguesa doble queso y un gran refresco que acompañaba a la hamburguesa –

-apúrate hinata! Quiero subirme a esa montaña – pero fue ignorado ya que su prima ahora estaba comiendo un gran hot dog (XD) – hinata!

-cállate! Déjame comer - y así fue como neji se callo y espero a que terminara de comer –

End Flash back Hinata

Hinata se fue corriendo al baño porque ya no aguantaba las ganas de sacar lo que había comido minutos antes de subir a la gran montaña rusa, neji la esperaba fuera del baño( pues si, ni modo que entre con ella ¬¬), shikamaru e ino ya se habían ido a mas juegos y mientras sasuke y naruto…

-sasuke…-

-mm? – dijo comiendo un poco de sus palomitas

- perdón… -

-po.. porque? –dijo atragantándose con las palomitas

-por lo que paso allá arriba – dijo señalando la punta de la montaña

-ah eso! no te preocupes… - tomo un poco de refresco

-no enserio! Esque yo en verdad… bueno, si quería… pero… -

-naruto no hay problema

-no es eso.. esque yo si quería encontrar tu casa… - dijo decepcionado el kitsune – y se que tu también querías saber en donde estaba

-mi… mi casa?

-si tu que creías? – dijo con un gran tono ingenuo

-no nada…

-sasuke, sobre la pregunta que me hiciste antes de subir al juego…

-si, que pasa?

-bueno.. yo..

-SASUKE-KUN! – se escucho una voz chillona por atrás de los chicos (adivinen quien es…)

-sakura-chan? Que haces aquí? – dijo en un modo de: "sakura-lárgate-has-arruinado-mi-momento"

-vine a buscar a sasuke-kun – dijo abrazando al uchiha – mira lo que me gane pescando! –le enseña un pescado de plástico –

-ah! Y que quieres que haga? Que te aplauda o que! – dijo el uchiha algo frustrado de la chica con cabello rosa –

-(inner: recibir un aplauso de sasuke? Oooh! Eso es un gran honor!) si! claro que si mi sasuke-kun – (asi o mas tonta) sasuke solo la miraba con cara de: "ya-largate-siempre-tienes-que-estar-metiendo-tu-frente-en-donde-no-te-llaman?"

-ejem.. bueno, vamos a los demás juegos sasuke! –dijo tomándolo de la mano y llevándoselo lejos de la frentuda –

Ah sakura se le callo el pescado que llevaba de la impresión que la siguieran dejando (vamos! admítanlo.. sakura apesta.. -.-) – esperen! Sasuke-kun olvido aplaudirme! – corrió por donde se fue sasuke y naruto - sasuke kun! Espera! – y así la basura de sakura siguió a los chicos, cuando llego hacia ellos… los encontró no platicando, no discutiendo… los encontró apunto de juntar sus labios y formar un calido beso

-naruto! Que le haces a sasuke-kun? Y quien es la tipa que les esta tomando fotos? – dijo la haruno señalando un bote de basura que uso "la tipa" como disfraz (disfraz muy malo por cierto) y salio del bote –

- tu eres la tal haruno verdad? – dijo señalando a basura con odio – eres… eres… la personas mas desagradable que eh conocido! – dijo lanzándosele encima a haruno – tu maldita… hija de… - pero guardo silencio cuando sintió otras dos presencias; volteo a ver de quien se trataba - ay.. este… me llaman por allá! Adiós! – le lanzo una lata a sakura en su pequeña frente – muere ba..! – pero antes de que terminara de decir "basura" sin fijarse callo en un vació del que solo se escucho un gran grito… - aaaaah! Mis fotos!

_**CONTINUARA… XD**_

OOOOOH! Genial! Que bueno que les gusto.. n.n espero que este capi también les halla gustado.. ahora como buena autora (XD seguro…) responderé reviews..

**Zahia-vlc** : que bueno que te gusto.. si, bueno a mi también me gustan ese tipo de fics, o sea los de humor estupido… por eso lo hago lol y también trate de seguir tu consejo de cambiar lo de los emoticones y la k XD gracias por tu consejo.. espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y dejando reviews .

**xxkagome-ayaxx**oooh! Genial que te halla encantado! O espero que sigas leyendo mi fic y me sigas dejando tus reviews… asias .. ciao!

†**Drk†: **ooo no se si se llamen accidentes los que pasaron aquí.. pero igual, llámalos accidentes si quieres.. mas personajes? Incluí mas personajes aquí.. o.o… si quieres que agregue mas personajes… solo dímelo.. oo y veré en donde los meto, también estaba pensando poner adelantos.. si, si los pondré.. la basura de sakura.. pues ella solo esta ahí para que sufra, gracias por leer y espero que sigas dejando reviews.. n.n

**Kattycata: **xD no se sabrá quien es esa "persona" hasta el final O-ó mwhahaha soy mala.. yo también soy lectora compulsiva, que bueno que te pareció entretenido gracias por leer.. sigue leyendo chao!

**Ouka Sakazaki: **xDDD apoco se nota tanto que odio a sakura-basura-frentuda-chata? Si bueno.. es un gran estorbo en la serie… también en mi fic pero es para que sufra alguien.. u.u. Te tengo la gran sorpresa de que si habrá lemon.. pero mas adelante, la haré de emoción mwhahaha que mala soy.. n.n bueno, espero que me sigas dejando reviews y que sigas leyendo el fic lol asias

Si alguien quiere que le pase algo a alguien (eso sonó estupido XD) dígalo! O si quieren que alguien aparezca en mi gran fic… lol mmm….

Bueno, va el adelanto del próximo capitulo:

Los chicos iban caminando felizmente viendo y comiendo por donde pasaban, cuando pasan por un pequeño puesto, de las señoritas que te leen la mano y te dicen el futuro… sasuke y naruto ya habían pasado sin hacerle caso..

-oigan! Alto ahí! – los chicos se pararon y con una cara de: "nos-hablas-a-nosotros?" – si, es con ustedes el problema… eh.. que diga, no quieren que les lea su linda manita.. – dijo con una de las sonrisas mas fingidas que se puedan imaginar –

-no.. – dijeron tratar de seguir su camino –

-malditos.. – murmuro la chica - les leo la mano! – dijo llevando su puesto frente a ellos –

-que no!

- solo una vez! Si me equivoco ya ni modo.. –

Eso fue todo xD espero que se imaginen lo que sigue.. bueno, eso fue todo por hoy.. gracias por leer y deja tu review para seguir pagando el psicólogo.. u.u

AtTe: Athena Uchiha


	3. el destino

En el capi anterior…

-naruto! Que le haces a sasuke-kun? Y quien es la tipa que les esta tomando fotos? – dijo la haruno señalando un bote de basura que uso "la tipa" como disfraz (disfraz muy malo por cierto) y salio del bote –

- tu eres la tal haruno verdad? – dijo señalando a basura con odio – eres… eres… la personas mas desagradable que eh conocido! – dijo lanzándosele encima a haruno – tu maldita… hija de… - pero guardo silencio cuando sintió otras dos presencias; volteo a ver de quien se trataba - ay.. este… me llaman por allá! Adiós! – le lanzo una lata a sakura en su pequeña frente – muere ba..! – pero antes de que terminara de decir "basura" sin fijarse callo en un vació del que solo se escucho un "Waaaaa! Mis fotos!"

------------------------------------------------------

Tiempo despues

-buaa! – dijo levantándose basu.. oops, que diga sakura y sobandose su gran frente – que tipa… como se atrevió a lanzarme una lata … no crees sasu.. sasuke-kun! – volteo a todos lados buscando al uchiha – nooo! Sigue sin darme mi aplauso por ganarme el pescadito!

En otro lugar…

-PUAJ! Asquerosa agua de caño… - dijo saliendo de la gran coladera – Quien habrá sido el estupido que habrá dejado esa coladera abierta? es que acaso no sabe los accidentes que pueden pasar? – se froto los ojos y dio media vuelta – bueno.. seguiré mi camino en busca de esos do… ¡! –splash!- Ay! No o tra vez.. – La chica volvió a caer de donde salio-

Y en otro lugar XD:

Los chicos iban caminando felizmente viendo y comiendo por donde pasaban, cuando pasan por un pequeño puesto, de las señoritas que te leen la mano y te dicen el futuro… sasuke y naruto ya habían pasado sin hacerle caso..

-oigan! Alto ahí! – los chicos se pararon y con una cara de: "nos-hablas-a-nosotros?" – si, es con ustedes el problema… eh.. que diga, no quieren que les lea su linda manita.. – dijo con una de las sonrisas mas fingidas que se puedan imaginar –

-no.. – dijeron tratar de seguir su camino –

-malditos.. – murmuro la chica - les leo la mano! – dijo llevando su puesto frente a ellos –

-que no!

-solo una vez! Si me equivoco ya ni modo.. –

-si vamos sasuke! Quiero saber cuando seré Hokage! – dijo acercándose a la señorita y le dio su mano – aah! Estas mojada! – dijo quitando su mano y oliéndola también – y también hueles mal – dije alejándose un poco de la señorita -

-que delicado.. – dijo secándose y también oliendo su mano también – "uff.. cuando salga de aquí lo primero que are será darme un baño.." ya esta! Haber tu mano.. –

Naruto le da su mano pero Sasuke lo detiene y mira fijamente a la señorita..

-no te había visto antes? –

-no - dijo tomando la mano del rubio y empezando a "leer" - mm.. tienes un gran futuro con alguien…-

-aah! Enserio? Y quien será la afortunada?-

-en realidad no es ella, si no el… - volteo a ver al uchiha –

-ooh! Un gran amigo? – pregunto el rubio

-será algo mas que eso.. –

-ohh! Un mejor amigo? – volvió a preguntar

-"_ah! Como es ingenuo…"_ no.. algo mas.. –

-mm… un hermano perdido? – volvió a preguntar

-"_ …" _no…

-tal vez mi padre..?

-no…

-mm.. entonces que?

-tu pareja…

-ah! Pero que dices! Mi pareja? Jajaja eso es lo mas estupido que eh escuchado en mi vidaa! El amargado de Sasuke cuenta mejores chistes que esos! –

-hey! No soy amargado! –

-como quieras.. yo ya lei tu mano, ahora págame! Son 5 dólares..

-NANI? Como que 5 dólares por leer la mano!

-tienes razón.. 10

-estas loca! No pienso pagar eso, además no cargo con dólares… vamonos sasuke! - dijo un naruto muy enojado y jalando a Sasuke del cuello de su polera –

-JAJA! Vendrá besándome los pies y pagandome mis 10 dólares cuando se de cuenta de que yo no miento.. –

-ooh! Una de las señoritas que leen la mano –

-eh? –

-oooh! Siempre eh querido que me lean la mano – dijo dándole su mano

-no!

-porque no?

-porque no…

-pagare lo que seaa!

-lo que sea?..

-lo que sea! Pero leame la mano!

-esta bien..

-yupii! Quiero saber cuantos hijos voy a tener con sasuke-kun

-ninguno porque sasuke ya tiene pareja…

-que!

- son 50 dólares..

-NANI!

-50 dólares.. estas sorda o que?

-no voy a pagar eso!

- tu dijiste que pagarías lo que fuera… yo te lei tu mugrosa mano ahora págame!

-buaa!… - saco un gran fajo de billetes y se los entrego a la señorita.. – aquí tienes-

-gracias… - tomo el fajo de billetes – hey! Suelta el dinero!

-mi dinero…. – dijo en lagrimas la basura-

-me pertenece! Ahora dámelo! – dijo jalando el dinero…

-mi dinero.. sasuke-kun… pareja.. moriré…

-"_ya era hora…_" suéltalo! – dijo quitándole el dinero y se hecho a correr –

-estoy deprimida.. pero eso no impedirá que pueda tener mi familia con sasuke-kun! – corrió a todo poder la pelirrosa en busca de sasuke – SASUKE-KUN!

En otro lado en el que no estuviera haruno, estaban los dos chicos, sasuke y naruto, estaban platicando sobre lo que le había dicho la señorita a naruto..

-que se cree esa señorita para estarme diciendo gay…

-ella nunca te dijo gay…

-pero de seguro que lo pensó..

-ya cálmate naruto… nunca se sabe si vallas a cambiar..

-ah que te refieres?

-ee… a nada…

-yaay! Mira sasuke! Algodón dulce! – dijo el rubio señalando un gran puesto de dulces de todo tipo, desde los mas conocidos hasta los mas exóticos.. se acercaron al puesto y compraron varios dulces, claro la mayoría eran de naruto pero sasuke también compro un dulce.. solo uno

-mira sasuke! Prueba este – le dio a probar de uno de sus innumerables dulces – verdad que esta bueno!

- si..

-estos dulces nunca los había probado.. están ricos! –

- …

-mira! Vamos a ese! – señalo un gran juego, era llamado "power tower" era un juego muy alto que subía y bajaba subía y bajaba.. así hasta que terminaran 5 minutos .

- esta algo alto… - dijo mirando el juego con algo de miedo.

- tienes miedo?

- que! yo? Claro que no! Vamos a subirnos.. – se fueron a formar y luego amablemente una señorita los paso-

- sasuke, esta muy alto no?

-si, pero no pasa nada…

-…

Los chicos se sentaron es sus respectivos lugares y empezó el juego subiendo y bajando muy rápido, se oían gritos de mucha emoción, después de un rato paro el juego y todos bajaron, sasuke y naruto fueron los últimos en bajar..

- Mi estomago se quedo allá arriba!.. – naruto con una mano en su pansa y con cara no muy bonita, señalo la punta del juego -

-JA! No aguantas nada – vio a naruto que se veía que estaba algo mareado

- naruto, te sientes bien?

-no.. – y solo dio unos cuantos pasos y callo golpeándose la cabeza –

-.. este baka, no aguanta nada – dijo cargándolo como pudo y llevándolo a algún lugar no muy lejos de ahí, llegaron, sasuke dejo el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo, el uchiha se puso de rodillas para verle mas de cerca, sasuke cada vez mas se acercaba a naruto, podía sentir la respiración de su amigo, y sus labios quedaban muy cerca como para…

-DESPIERTA BAKA! – como para gritarle muy fuerte…-

Naruto al llamado de sasuke abrió sus ojitos azules – eh? Hola sasuke! Que paso?

-te desmayaste baka..

-me desmaye?

-si..

-porque?

-no lo se, te caíste…

-aah! Me caí… mas no me desmaye!

-….

- que tal si estaba dormido?

-….

-mmm… será un misterio sin resolver

-…. Lo que tu digas..

-bueno, y que hacemos aquí? Vamos a los juegos!

Los dos chicos siguieron caminando, era algo tarde pero la gente seguía divirtiéndose en la feria.

-buaaa! Eh perdido a sasuke-kun! – lloro haruno

Paso el tiempo, y naruto no dejaba de comer, sasuke solo tomaba refresco; siguieron así cuando se escucho:

- YAY! Encontré a sasuke-kun! – exclamo sakura que corria hacia uchiha desesperadamente, y justo cuando lo iba a alcanzar…paso una gran multitud furiosa por no tener helado gratis – AUXILIOO! ME LLEVA UNA MULTITUD! SASUKE-KUN AUXILIOOO!

- mm? Escuchaste algo sasuke?

-no…

-estoy seguro de haber escuchado algo..

-quieres subirte a la rueda de la fortuna? – señalo un juego de tamaño de una rueda y que daba vuelta muuuy lento

- claro! Se llama así? Ooo como sabes sasuke? Tienes algún poder que te diga los nombres de los juegos? Ooo

-ahí dice baka.. – señalo un letrero grande enfrente de ellos que decía con letras fosforescentes y chillantes colores: RUEDA DE LA FORTUNA

-aah.. bueno vamos a subirnos sasuke!

Se formaron para asi subirse al juego, entraron y se sentaron en una tipo canasta que estaba sujeta al juego, se movían poco para que se fuera subiendo mas gente, detrás de sasuke y naruto venia una "pareja" que tenían encima una gran gabardina.

-mira sasuke! Que estarán haciendo halla atrás?

-no lo se, pero déjales privacidad…

-mm… se ven raros..

En el carrito de atrás de Sasuke y Naruto…

- mwhahaha! Ahora si! de aquí no se me escapan estos dos! Tendré millones de imágenes sasu/naru y seré rica por siempre! Mwhahaha! – salían risas malévolas del carrito, y grandes gritos… por lo que naruto decidió aventarle uno de sus dulces a los de atrás..

-Cállense halla atrás! – lanzo la lata al carrito de atrás muy enojado por las risas

-hey! eso me dolió! – dijo levantándose y dejando caer la gabardina – nooo! Mi gabardina!

-no eres la misma de.. –piensa- las canicas, la montaña rusa, y la psíquica, la que golpeo a sakura-chan, la que se calló a la coladera y umm… ah si! la que nos encontramos detrás de un arbusto, cierto sasuke?

- si… no eres la misma?

- _("que pregunta…")_ no no! De que hablan? Yo acabo de llegar!

- estas segura? – pregunto el kitsune desconfiando

- si claro! Yo nunca miento – sonrisa fingida

- mm… que raro estoy seguro de haberte visto antes – se volvió a sentar correctamente a platicar con sasuke -

- mwhahaha! Ingenuos!

- dijiste algo? – volvió a voltear el kitsune

- no…

- mm.. esta bien – volvio a sentarse – sasuke!...

- que?

- recuerdas lo que paso en la montaña rusa? – dijo volteando a ver a otro lado -

- q..que?

- si… lo que paso en la montaña rusa…

Sasuke recordó cuando naruto le tomo de la mano y lo abrazó – eeeh… si, porque?

- bueno… etto… yo… si… te… te gustaría… solo si quieres… que yo..

- naruto…

- que yo busque de nuevo tu casa! – eso ultimo lo dijo algo nervioso

El Uchiha casi se quería tirar del carrito por lo que le decía naruto – mi casa?

- si… tu que creías?

_- ("porque a mi…") _nada….

- entonces si quieres que busque tu casa?

- …..

- lo tomare como un si!

_**CONTINUARA…**_

Huii! Perdón por la tardanza xD hay algo que no tengo llamado imaginación, pero creo ke salio un poco mas largo.. ustedes ke kreen? Bueno, no importa… nn

**Ouka Sakazaki**jajajjaa ke bueno ke te usto el capi nOn, y tmb ke bueno ke sigues leyendo! O

sabes, tmb eh estado dudando en escribir el lemon no c… bueno, tmb eh estado pensando en kmo podria pasar todo… jojo see! Si habra lemon xDD

espero ke este kapi tmb te halla gustado… nn y ke me sigas leyendo hasta ke se termine el fic XDD

sobre lo de ke kerias ke a sakura la aplastara una multitud furiosa… si lo puse xDD

**Zahia-vlc: **has llorado? Eso significa ke es bueno el fic! ;O; ke emocioon!

Siii! Vamos! matemos a la basura! Oó perdon por la tardanza…. Y tmb por mis faltas de ortografia respondiendo reviews xDU bueno…

Sobre el helado… de ke es? Oo

**Kattycata: **no lo sabras hasta ke se termine el fic! Mwhahaha!

xD si bueno… pobre… si… las fotos.. ;; espero ver tu review de nuevo y lee!

**Lyry Ylonen Tomori :** jajaja lo de la montaña rusa? Destino final? esa película traumo a mi hermano por mas de una semana xDD el pobre un pudo dormir… pero bueno…

Ke bueno ke te usto owo

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei**xDD ke bn ke te usto… jajaja krees ke es gracioso? Genial! ;O; gracias por tu review aki esta lo konti kmo lo pides…. Espero ke tmb te guste…

**yA-OI: **ajaj yo? cara de angel kmo krees! cara de angel forzado n.nU ke bueno ke te gusta y ke seguiras leyendo… asias por tu review! nn

**Saku-Higurashi: **n.nUU ke bueno ke te gusto! Nadamas ke no te caigas de la silla kmo dices xq si no pierdo una leectora… u.u y no es bueno xD gracias por leer y por dejar tu review…

**Vian liz: **n.n ke bien ke te parece gracioso… aki esta lo continuación kmo lo pides y ke seguiras leyendo…

**Nicky: **mm.. pues tratare pero no te prometo nada… .. creo ke este salio mas largo…

Wiii! Pues gracias por leer… n.n y recuerden! Dejen muchos reviews! Ya saben.. el psicologo xD mmm… espero ke les halla gustado el kapi… nn ya tengo la mitad del prox capi, asi ke apurense a dejar sus reviews xDU

Y tmb kieren ke se muera sakura? O-o no c… callendose del carrito? xDDD dejen su review y digan…

Muerte a basura

O

No muerte a basura

Asi de facil xDD

Aah! Ya lo olvidaba xD el adelanto:

-sasuke..

- que?

- es muy difícil encontrar tu casa en la noche…

- …

Eso es todo! Graciaas! Sayonara!


	4. El tapete xDD

En el capi anterior…

-si… tu que creías?

- ("porque a mi…") nada….

- entonces si quieres que busque tu casa?

- …..

- lo tomare como un si!

Naruto y Sasuke iban en la rueda de la fortuna lentamente… Naruto como siempre desesperado por encontrar la casa de Sasuke.. Naruto se paro de su asiento para buscar la casa mejor..

-oye Sasuke!

- que?

-es muy difícil encontrar tu casa en la noche…

- ….

Un poco después hubo algunas fallas en el juego y se detuvo muy bruscamente que hizo que las canastas del juego se balancearan y que naruto cayera encima de sasuke.. Sasuke comenzó a ponerse nervioso, deseando que algo mas pasara… Naruto ni se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de su querido amigo.

- ouch! – dijo naruto sobandose la cabeza, y al mismo tiempo abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que estaba encima de sasuke, volteo a ver a otro lado y… - sasuke.. – dijo acercándose mas al uchiha

- naruto!...

- ya encontré tu casa!

- mi casa!

- si, tu que creías?

- nada…

Naruto se sentó correctamente y siguieron en el juego sin chiste y sin gracia (el juego..) Sasuke aun todavía un poco nervioso, por lo que acababa de pasar, naruto prefirió romper el silencio preguntando:

- Sasuke..

- mm…?

- que estrella te gusta mas?

- están iguales…

- no! Si las miras bien unas son mas grandes!

- ….

- si mira! A mi me gusta la de la derecha y a ti sasuke?

- …

- bueno no importa.. – naruto dio un gran bostezo, habían estado la tarde y parte de la madrugada en la feria - tengo sueño..

- si quieres cuando bajemos de aquí ya nos vamos…

- si gracias.. – dio otro gran bostezo.. -

- ("_no esta acostumbrado a dormirse tarde..") …. - _

Termino el juego pacíficamente, Sasuke y Naruto fueron caminando hacia la salida de la feria, pero cuando pasaban por puestos de dulces o comida… a naruto se le subían las pilas y "a comer se ah dicho!"

Finalmente salieron de la feria felizmente, y ya que cada quien se iba a ir por su camino.. Naruto para a Sasuke y le dice…

- Sasuke..

- si?

- bueno.. yo.. quería.. ver.. quiero que tu…

- …? -

- nosotros… ir.. bueno.. no se..

- que quieres baka… _("no vuelvo a caer en sus jueguitos.. ") – _las veces que naruto le hizo lo mismo en la feria.. con eso era suficiente para que no se las volviera a creer..

- solo quiero.. que tu y yo…

- _(" dios.. esto ira enserio?")_ q-que?

- ir juntos…

Sasuke sentía que se aceleraba poco a poco.. – s—si?

- a mi casa!

- _("WHAT THE FCK?) _tu casa?

- sip.. – dijo sonrientemente naruto

- y yo para que diablos quiero ir a tu casa…

- que tal si me pierdo!

- ..

- y alguien me secuestra!

- …

- y después me vio…

-esta bien! Te acompaño!

Naruto y Sasuke caminaban rumbo a la casa del rubio, Sasuke se venia imaginando si hubieran secuestrado a naruto.. el que haría? Quien le sacaría una sonrisa cada vez que sasuke estuviera de amargado? Quien le levantaría los ánimos al amargado de sasuke? Quien le.. (sasuke: cállate.. ¬¬ yo no eh pensado nada de eso.. )

Tiempo después estuvieron frente al departamento de naruto..

- bueno, aquí estas.. sano y salvo sin que te hallan secuestrado ni… -cof cof- Dewa Naruto..

- noo! No vas a esperar a que entre a mi casa?

- mm.. no…

- pero que tal si alguien sale y me secuestra! Que hare yo?

- eso no va a pasar… Dewa!

- sasuke! Espera hasta que este seguro dentro de mi casa!

- no! Ya te dije que no..

- anda sasuke!

- no

- sasuke..

- no

-sasuke..

-no..

-sasuke!

- esta bien.. pero ya métete rápido!

- gracias sasuke.. – naruto empezó a buscar por todos lados sus llaves, desesperado naruto volvió a buscar.. y en lo que busca naruto, vamos a ver que paso con sakura..

En la Feria.. (aun..)

- aaah! No veo a sasuke-kun! – chillo sakura que iba en una canasta de la rueda de la fortuna.. sola en la soledad.. estuvo media hora sakura esperando ver a sasuke.. pero sin respuesta de el.. – sasuke-kun se habrá ido sin mi? Sin darme mi aplauso por el pescado! Nooo! – chillo de nuevo haruno – el como un gran hombre cumplirá su palabra! – sakura tomo aire y grito.. . SASUKE-KUN! EN DONDE ESTAS TU? – muy fuerte claro.. como siguió sin respuesta camino un poco mas y volvió a gritar.. -

De nuevo con sasuke y naruto..

Una hora y media después… y un Sasuke durmiendose..

- oops jeje sasuke..

- que?

- no encuentro mis llaves!

- mm… y que quieres que yo haga?

-puedo dormir en tu casa sasuke? – cara de zorrito – solo por hoy!

- no! Me has hecho venir hasta aca! Ahora te quedas aquí! –sasuke tenia planeado irse de una vez..

-anda sasuke!

- no!

- por favor sasuke!

- eh dicho que no!

- quieres que tu mejor amigo se muera de frió aquí afuera!

- esta bien.. pero no te prestare pijama.. _(" oh si! naruto al desnudo") _

- oooh! Esta bien sasuke, entrare por la mía! – naruto tomo unas llaves que estaban escondidas debajo de su tapete de bienvenida, y abrió rápidamente…y antes de que sasuke dijera parangaricutirimicuaro naruto ya estaba de regreso naruto con una pijama con dibujitos de ramen.. sin mencionar que sasuke estana en shock..

- ya podemos irnos sasuke.. – ingenuamente respondió naruto -

Naruto camino hacia la salida del edificio, mientras que sasuke seguía en su "shock" por la tontería que había hecho su compañero, Naruto se dio cuenta de que sasuke no avanzaba.. el kitsune se paro frente a sasuke y le empezó a jalar los cabellos esperando a que reaccionara… la primera reacción de sasuke fue tomar a naruto por el cuello de su chamarra y acercarlo a el…

- como diablos?

- que?

- como que que! tenias llaves! LLAVES! Espera aquí mas de una hora y tu preguntas QUE!

- pero esas llaves solo son para una urgencia sasuke!

- esto era una urgencia! Te hubieras quedado afuera! – sasuke solto a naruto

-no! Porque yo se que no dejarías que me enfermara.. o si?

- pues después de lo que mi hiciste pasar.. si

- que malo sasuke! Vamos! que en el fondo me quieres un poquito…

- pero muy en el fondo..

- que malo..

Sasuke ya tenia su camino… irse a su casa a descansar, pero naruto lo iba siguiendo felizmente

- naruto..

- si sasuke? – dijo con gran felicidad

- porque me sigues?

- no me invitaste a dormir?

- mm.. – piensa – no..

- pero sasuke! Entonces en donde voy a dormir que tal si..

- _("otra vez ya va a empezar con sus ilusiones de que lo secuestren.. si tanto quiere yo lo secuestro") _

- no te gustaría que me pasar algo así verdad sasuke?

- pero ya tenias llaves de tu casa.. BAKA!

- aaah! Pero ya te dije que eran para una emergencia

- ….

- además de que mi buen amigo sasuke me compartirá de su techo

- dormirás afuera baka…

- QUE? porque afuera! No compartirás tu techo con migo?

- si.. el techo de afuera..

Como unos 10 minutos después llegaron a la residencia uchiha y..

_**CONTINUARA.. XD MWHAHAAHAAAH! **_

Les gusto este capi?' fue corto.. pero tiene su chiste xD

xDDD ke mala soy no? En que momento se tubo que acabar el capi.. se los explicare xD bueno.. esque creo que solo va a ser este capi y otro.. (en donde habra lemon xD) entonces.. para que no se vea recortado cuando estan en la casa de sasuke xD kmo? Ni yo entendi pero bueno, lamento que este muy cortito.. pero se los pagare con el proximo xD les parece? No me mande jitomatasos ni lechugasos! Ya veran que terminara bien padre xD bueno.. eso espero xDU ademas de que estoy muy feliz xq han dejado mas reviews! ;O; GRACIAS!

Reviews (HELL YEAH!)

**Naru no Tao: **

XDU que bueno ke te gusto  aqui esta la conti como lo pides ;) y sigue leyendo!

CHAOP!

**Sandy:**

Jajajaja estas loca vecina.. pero aquí esta la conti para mi querida vecina en la que coopero dando ideas al principio xD después se fue.. ¬¬ mala xDD no choro… pero lee! Y deja otra vez tu review loca!

**Kandy91**:

Actualice.. no se si pronto pero aquí esta la conti.. ;) gracias por leer, y espero que te halla gustado este capi tmb..

Dewa

**nicky**

xDu no me dio tiempo de matar a sakura.. perdon.. u.u algo que se llama imaginación no me lo permitio.. pero si no se muere le seguiran pasando cosas malas.. ;) de eso no dudes

**Kattycatta**:

 te entretuviste por un rato.. tmb espero que este te entretenga y no te haga limpiar la losa xD

**Daniela:**

xD si, ese es el chiste.. de que naruto sea ingenuo y que no se de cuenta de lo que pasa.. ji ji sigue leyendo! 8)

**Vian Liz: **

Jejej pues kreo ke este tmb esta bueno..  y ke bueno ke te guste mi fic.. D sigue leyendo chica!

**Fati-chan-o-Ero-sensei******

xD si, pues a veces me cae bien.. espero ke no me demandes porque te culpan por maniatica que creen que se rie sola xD pero no! Te ries kn mi fic! Mwhahaha! Whahahaha si bueno.. eso de la psiquica se los dire después mwhahaha! no te dire cuantos hijos tendras con itachi.. piensa WTF! Ke me hiciste decir? TOT han descubierto mi secreto.. T-T

no tendras hijos con itachi porque itachi es mio mwhahaha! se cae de la silla por la gran presion de la sangre Wa! itachi.. -

**Ouka Sasaki:**

Jajajaaja ke emocion! alguien se emociona al leer mi fic xDU! Aki esta la continuación, sigue leyendo y ke tmb te halla dado risa este capi xD

En mi fic aunke sakura no es rica.. por lo menos tiene dinero para pagarme.. ¬W¬ whahahaha! piensa Owó lo ke me hacen decir ustedes.. WTF!

**Jazelblack:**

Jajajaj jazel…? piensa jazel.. jazel.. piensa mas jazel jazel.. u.ú aaah! La de la primaria no?' jajajja no choro.. claro que si me acuerdo de ti! Como olvidar tus perversiones

xDD ia publike! Y ademas yo lo publike en el foro P asi ke aki tienes! La continuación xD

jajaja es el primer fic ke escribo! D pero no seria mala idea abrir mi compañía D te imaginas? Me haria famosa y rica! xD y por la idea ke me diste tendras un 10 de lo ke gane xDU próximamente: "kororo productions"

jajaja no murio la basura.. pero bueno, seguira sufriendo.. solo sera este capi y otro! Eso creo.. si no es que sigue el fic XD pero lo dudo…

**Kiryuja-san:**

Jajaja la proxima vez te invitare para que seas testigo de que todo me paso 8) (bueno no todo, pero bueno xD)

Wii! En ese caso.. me cambio de psicologo! Descuento? YEAH! Abajo los impuestos! xD eso ke.. pero bueno, yo kiero mi descuento y recibiras dotaciones de imágenes sasu/naru jajaja no es señora! No estoy casada! piensa WTF? uOú vean lo ke me hacen decir ustedes.. dios.. ia no hay nadamas ke ocultar

Jaja te apoyo kn tu pose nazi! pose nazi xDU

JAJA! Mwhahaha! Bueno, aquí se los dejo.. . ahora rapidin rapidin les dejare el adelanto xDU:

-Sasuke.. quieres jugar?

- q-que!

- que si quieres jugar a algo..

- aa.. a que?

-tu sabes..

recuerden.. ingenuidad xDU GRACIAS! DEWA!


	5. incinuasiones, perversiones y juegos!

EN EL CAPI ANTES DE ESTE (XD)

- además de que mi buen amigo sasuke me compartirá de su techo

- dormirás afuera baka…

- QUE? porque afuera! No compartirás tu techo con migo?

- si.. el techo de afuera..

Como unos 10 minutos después llegaron a la residencia uchiha y naruto con una gran sonrisa cuando sasuke abrió la puerta.. naruto fue el primero en entrar a la casa, acomodarse en el sillón y prender la televisión, Sasuke solo con una cara de:"solo-lo-dejo-porque-no-quiero-que-lo-violen-y-si-alguien-lo-viola-ese-sere-yo".

Naruto muy campante estaba sentado en el sillón y comiendo frituras que había por ahí, Sasuke se sentó en el otro sillón era mas pequeño, pero eso no le quitaba lo cómodo. Claro que las ganas no le faltaban al uchiha para estar a lado de naruto.

-Sasuke..-

-mmm..?-

-por que me miras tanto?.. –

Sasuke simplemente se volteo a ver a otro lado – no te miraba..

-ah ok.. tenia esa sensación..

Pasaron varios minutos de silencio entre ellos dos, se podían escuchar, con ese silencio, los fuegos artificiales que aun seguían en la feria, como naruto estaba aburrido viendo el techo… le dijo a sasuke..

-sasuke..

-mm…?

-tengo hambre..

Mente pervertida de sasuke.. ya sabran lo que se habra imaginado – y que quieres que yo haga?

- no tienes algo de comer? Por que cuando llegue ni un vaso de agua me ofreciste!

-"no.. pero te puedo ofrecer otra cosa…" entonces ve por algo a la cocina…

-esta bien… - naruto se dirigía a la cocina y en la entrada de esta se paro..-sasuke…-

-mmm..?

-acompañame… -

-que? a donde! -

-por una salchicha… -

- que! – cara pervertida de sasuke -

- si.. es que se me antojo una!

- esta bien te la doy – sasuke se levanto y fue hacia kyuubii y lo acorralo contra la pared -

-sasuke.. que haces?

- te voy a dar tu salchicha..

- pero… el refrigerador esta del otro lado..

-aah! ("_piensa rápido.. piensa rápido!")_ es que… mm… venia por la llave! - y descolgó una llave de la pared, y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador, tomo un paquete de salchichas y se las lanzo a kyuubii – toma!

- gracias sasuke! – ve el empaque – pero yo no queria de esta salchicha…

-q-que? – mente pervertida de sasuke – ("_ya se me hizo! Ya se me hizo!") _entonces de cual? – se le acercaba poco a poco a naruto…

-yo queria de pavo!

Sasuke sorprendido de lo pervertido que puede llegar a ser, se fue para atrás… - pues no tengo de esas..

-bueno, arigato me comeré estas.. – y asi naruto tomo las salchichas y fue de nuevo al sillón a comerse su salchicha y el uchiha lo siguió con una cara de decepción que ni el mismo podía con ella –

-tengo calor sasuke..

- y que quieres que yo haga?

-dame..

Pero sasuke no lo dejo terminar.. – WTF!

- un vaso de agua con hielos! – carita ingenua al estilo naruto -

(_"que cosas llego a pensar…")_ ve tu por el..

-bueno.. – naruto se volvió a levantar y se sirvió un poco de agua con mucho hielo, regreso a la sala y se sento a tomar su agua – aaah! Sigo teniendo calor… - Naruto se quito la sudadera y para estar mas fresco su camiseta - mucho mejor..

Sasuke no dejaba de ver "raro" a naruto, estaba nervioso.. sentía que su corazón latía a mil!

- tu no tienes calor? -

- si y mucho

- por que no te quitas esa estorbosa camiseta que traes puesta..

- que..!

- si.. se ve que tienes mucho calor! Tienes un lindo color rojizo -

- … no asi estoy bien..

- enserio! Puede que te de fiebre si no te la quitas! -

- no..

- pero estas muy rojito! Quitatela ya!

- naruto!

- que? enserio deverias de verte..

- no! No me la voy a quitar!

-por favor!

- no..

- por favor!

- no!

- anda sasuke!

- no! Y fin de la discusión – sasuke cerro los ojos y se dejo caer hacia atrás al sillón

Naruto se acerco cautelosamente a Sasuke sin hacer ruido… se sube encima del Uchiha, Sasuke abrió rápidamente los ojos y vio a kyubbi montado en el.

- que te pasa!

-si no quieres te obligare! – naruto con cara perversa intento quitarle al uchiha su polera, Sasuke asustado (pero emocionado) trato de quitarse de encima a naruto. Aun que por dentro rezaba con que no se le quitara de encima naruto. Naruto logro quitarle su camisa a Sasuke, y como se la quito de una manera muy agresiva, perdió el equilibrio y quedaron a centímetros los dos. Sasuke comenzó a sudar frió y aventó a naruto.

- woow! –exclamo kyubbi – eso me recordó a un juego..

Sasuke ignoro a Naruto tratando de olvidar lo sucedido, y tomo una salchicha para empezarla a comer

-Sasuke.. quieres jugar?

- q-que?

- que si quieres jugar a algo..

- aa.. a que?

-tu sabes..

Sasuke solo trago saliva y por su mente paso una imagen que no hace falta escribirlo…

- entonces… quieres jugar sasuke?

- ya estas grandecito naruto..

- pero es que no sabes que tipo de juego!

Sasuke por lo que dijo naruto se empezó a ahogar con la salchicha – COF COF!-

- que te pasa sasuke! - naruto asustado corrió hacia su amigo – te ayudare!

- no! No es necesario! Ya paso – paso el pedazo de salchicha para evitar tal escena -

- oke! – carita zorruna – entonces si jugamos?

- a que quieres jugar? -

- ah eso!

- como que a eso!

- pues si! nos enseñamos..

- QUE! -

- si! nuestros ninjutsus!

- aah.. – respondió con decepción

- que te parece sasuke?

- mmm.. no, mejor hay que jugar a otra cosa!

- a que?

- te enseñare un juego nuevo.. – se le acerco a naruto lentamente.. y lo tomo del hombro y con cara pervertida.. – jugaremos!

- mm.. okey! Pero primero juguemos mi juego y después me enseñas el tuyo!

Sasuke decepcionado penso ("_cuando demonios pasara..")_, y después respondio: - esta bien.. pero destruiremos la casa! Y no creo que tengas el dinero para pagarla después -

- mmm.. que demonios.. entonces juguemos twister!

- …

Naruto de quien sabe donde saco su twister.

- y quien demonios va a dar las instrucciones!

-por eso entrene a mi hámster! –saco un hámster de su bolsillo y lo puso en la ruletita, y sasuke con una cara parecida a la de: WTF! Se dio por vencido para jugar con naruto –

-bueno hamstersin… se bueno.. y dale vueltas como te enseñe! – el hamster de naruto empezó a correr en la ruleta y antes de que dijeran supercalifragilistico espiralidoso el hámster se había ido por un agujero que se encontraba en la pared y antes de meterse por completo en el agujero le saco la lengua a naruto.

-Que rayos! maldito hámster! lo había entrenado desagradecido yo que lo mantenía con migajas!

-ahhh! veo que ahora tendremos que jugar a mi juego

-parece que si!

("_accedió, accedió! Será mío por fin!") _Bueno para eso tenemos que ir a mi cuarto!

-okey!- sasuke y naruto subieron las escaleras y naruto cuando subía recordó otro juego-sasuke…

-mmm… ("_no me la vaya a arruinar de nuevo!")_

-recordé otro juego sasuke!

-y que juego es-dijo de mala gana sasuke-

-juguemos a las escondidillas

-no! Ya quedamos que mi juego

-anda sasuke juguemos –con cara de perro perdido-

-("_como resistirme")_ que no mi juego!

-anda sasuke si me encuentras… jugaremos tu juego las veces que quieras!

-Ahhh ya veo… entonces te encontrare!

-wiii mira tu cuenta hasta el 50 y yo me escondo

Sasuke empezó a contar y tratando de de ver de reojo hacia donde se iba naruto para que así lo encontrase mas rápido, para mas rápido jugar a lo que quería jugar sasuke.

Cuando sasuke terminó de contar se dirigió a su habitación y cuando entró encontró una sabana hecha bulto, se dirigió cautelosamente a la sabana y la quitó rápidamente… la gran sorpresa de sasuke fue que no estaba naruto si no que eran varias almohadas que las tapaba tal sabana de donde salio el hámster y le lanzó una mordida.

-que demonios!-se deshizo del hámster y siguió buscando-

Mientras tanto con Naruto…

-Este lugar es genial nunca me encontrará aquí-escondido tras la cortina de la sala-

De vuelta con sasuke:

-Donde demonios estará me muero por jugar y el que no aparece!-pasando por la sala-Que demonios nunca había visto que mi cortina tuviera pies… bueno como sea lo buscaré en la cocina!-sasuke se dirigió a la cocina y se detuvo a pensar: -Que diablos esperen mi cortina nunca tuvo pies- se regresó a la sala a buscar detrás de la cortina, pero ya no había nada-Demonios!

Sasuke buscó bien en la sala y no estaba rastró alguno de naruto, ahora si se dirigió a la cocina y buscó ahí.

-mwahahaha! Nunca me encontrara –trepado de la lámpara-

-Donde esta! (_"estoy desesperado ya quiero jugar!")_

Salio de la cocina y comenzó a caminar por la sala en eso se escuchó un gran ruido como si se hubiese caído algo…sasuke regresó a la cocina rápidamente y encontró a un kyubii en el suelo junto con una lámpara a su lado.

-ja! te encontré

-me dolió!

-Bueno ahora juguemos ("_si por fin se hará justicia")_

-vamos

-recuerda que tiene que ser en mi cuarto…

-si pero que se va a hacer en tu cuarto?

-es para que estemos mas cómodos

-ahh… ya veo pues que juego va a ser?

-ya veras!

Entonces sasuke y naruto se dirijeron a la habitación del menor de los uchiha, cuando llegaron sasuke exclamó: -comencemos! Jajajajaja-

-de que te ríes, te afectó la salchicha!

-nada olvídalo

-de que se trata tu juego?

-te explicaré…te enseñaré una nueva técnica ninjutsu

-en serio?-se sentó en la cama esperando lo que le dijera el uchiha-

-si ya verás que es muy buena esa técnica y te va a gustar

-ah! Bueno.. -

- lo primero que tienes que hacer es..

-es?..

- acostarse…

- aa.. acostarme?

- si.. acuéstate!

Naruto hizo lo que su amigo le decía y se acostó – en serio es una técnica sasuke? – pregunto algo nervioso Naruto

- si, pero acuéstate boca abajo

Naruto se puso boca abajo – Sasuke… no suena mucho a un ninjutsu..

- te va a gustar mucho.. – Sasuke se puso encima de Naruto y comenzó a besarle el cuello lentamente -

- Sasuke! – naruto se dio la vuelta algo nervioso y se encontró con la cara de sasuke con un tono rojo – esto no es una técnica..

-claro que si! pero tienes que esperar… - volvió a besarlo pero ahora cerca de la boca, para luego besarlo en la boca.

- enserio que es una técnica?

- no te gusta?

- si! pero.. no creo que sea una técnica

Sasuke enojado se levanto y se sentó en la orilla de la cama y le dijo a naruto: -entonces te quedaras sin saber la técnica…-

-no si quiero pero te digo que no suena a técnica!

-bueno comencemos de nuevo

-esta bien

Sasuke se volvió a acercar al kyubii lentamente con mas ternura que antes –lo haré mas despacio te parece-

-esta bien

Le comenzó a besar el cuello de nuevo –eso me gusta… -dijo con gusto naruto.

-Te lo dije que te gustaría…

Sasuke comenzó a abrazarlo y naruto se dio cuenta de la indirecta de su amigo

-sabía que deseabas esto sasuke… por que no me lo dijiste en un principio

-Que?

-Si yo también desde hace mucho siento lo mismo –dándole un tierno beso en la boca al uchiha

-Qué? como que ya lo sabias?

-si me di cuenta no se en que momento me di cuenta pero por eso tu fuiste la primera persona en la que pensé cuando te invite a la feria

-yo también había pensado en ti, pero creí que tenias diferentes gustos…y sobre tus insinuaciones de hace rato…

-que insinuaciones?

-olvídalo…continuemos

Sasuke aventó al kyubii a la cama y se le puso encima y le dio un enorme y tierno beso, naruto lo aceptó y lo abrazó, le comenzó a quitar su pantalón lentamente abrazándolo constantemente diciéndole: -te quiero sasuke!

-yo también me moría por este momento naruto!

Así quedaron juntos los dos en la cama desnudos y sasuke lo abrazó con sus piernas y lo llevó hacía él tiernamente lo comenzó a besar en el torso, naruto tomo a sasuke de los brazos abalanzándolo hacia él dándole un profundo besó en el cuello, después naruto tomo a sasuke de los brazos y lo volteó y lo coloco en el colchón boca arriba donde lo encasillo, esto puso por un momento nervioso y sonrojó al uchiha pero sintió como si una gran bomba explotará dentro de su corazón y solo se dejó llevar por lo que sentía por el kyubii.

-sasuke eres tan increíble

-naruto eso fue lo mas increíble!

Sasuke tomo al kyubii y lo empujó hacia la pared, naruto no lo esperaba y se puso por un momento nervioso y mas nervioso, cuando se le acerco sasuke y le susurró en el oído: te enseñare de lo que soy capaz naruto…

Lo besó fuertemente y lo llevó hacía la cama colocándose esta vez el arriba lo volvió a besar y de nuevo lo hizo suyo esta vez con mas amor y seguridad que antes, esta vez el kyubii estuvo mas tranquilo y seguro de que sasuke solo había sido suyo.

-sasuke le diremos a alguien acerca de esto

-no sera nuestro secreto esta bien?

-si claro que si!

Sasuke volvió a besarlo y naruto le contestó:

-Sasuke ya estoy cansado

-si pero recuerda que dijiste que jugaríamos mi juego las veces que quisiera!

-esta bien…

-Te amo naruto!

-Y yo a ti!

Y si solo quieren saber que paso con la "tipa" y con haruno aquí esta:

-pues yo si se su secreto! – dijo la "tipa" sonriente y con una cámara" – mwhahaha! Olvídense de que quede como secreto en las paginas de Internet! Mwhahaha! – se ahoga con su propia saliva – COF COF! – me muero!

Llega Itachi – yo te salvare!

-oooh! Geniaal! Dame respiración de boca a boca que no respiro!

-claro! – itachi le dio respiración de boca y boca y se fueron felices… aun cinco letras xDD

Y con haruno..

-noooo! Sasuke-kun! Como pudiste! Creí que algún dia te casarías con migo y tendríamos muchos hijos! Y también creí que odiabas a naruto! Me suicidareee! – se avienta a las vías del tren.. y como si a alguien le importara murió por el tren xD –

_**Fin.. o.. ustedes quieren que siga? xDD **_

Wa! por fin! Se ah terminadoo! Gracias a mi gran amiga sandy que me ayudo con el lemon! Arigatou gozaimasu! Mm…. A mi si me gusto como kedo.. ¬¬ asi que si no les gusto pueden largarse a freir espárragos.. o.. hagan su propio fic! Dejn su review! si kieren ke siga… dejen su review ke diga lo siguiente: Kororo eres grande! Continualo! Okay? Pero solo si kieren ke lo kontinue.. aunke yo kreo ke jazel hasta me deja mas reviews.. ¬¬ xDD bueno no se.. pero bueno, kiero ke me dejn su review! Ke les parecio el fic en colaboración de mi amiga la pervert sandy!

Pero bueno.. ya saben eh? Si no dejan su review ira el alma de basura a atacarlos! Asi que ustedes saben….

Y como buenas (que ahora somos dos) contestaremos revieeewsss! DD

**Kattycatta: **jajaj bueno.. no lo continue rapido.. pero aquí esta! Espero te uste! Y que ya esta el lemon! DD bueno.. espero que dejes tu review y que si escribo otro fic lo leas xD Dewa!

**Zahia-vlc: **por que asquerosa? TT entonces que nos diras ahora! Que diablos.. bueno a qui tienes el capi! Enjoy!

**Kyriuja-san: **xDD sii! Soy mala! Mwhahaha! Si, ese estuvo muy corto! TOT pero mira! Espero que este alla quedado mas largo y te guste! No tengo ams fics.. u.u es el primero.. pero si no.. con mucho gusto te los pasaba!

Entonces te pagare! Por que quiero las citaas! (sandy: yo tambien!) para eso se haria otro descuento? Oo bueno.. ella tmb te paga con pics sasunaru!

**Naru no Tao: **xDD sii! Soy mala, pero mira! Ya te traje el otro capi! Y ya paso algo mas! Dile a tu hermano que son cosas naturales de cuando uno lee fics… y que no estas loca xDD … bueno, deja tu revieew! Sayo

**Jazelblack: **si.. cuantas veces tengo que decir que fue corto? xD si, creo que este salio mas largo.. jajaj si… y en ese sasuke sale mas pervert.. y con mas ilusiones! xDD pero ya se le hizo a sasuke lo que queria..

Pues ya murio basura! Jajaja pues yo ya dije que si quieren que lo continue… estan las bases de este concurso (seguro.. ) antes.. xDD eso que.. aplican restricciones.. y si quieren que lo continue ya saben ke poner..

XD dewa…

**CaRiiToh.: **xDD pues ya murio basura! See! D! y ya lo cotinue! xD y no alucines con cucarachas! xDD la mataste? Y después te la comiste? No? Mm… ke rayos.. dicen que saben buenas xDD

**Drk: **o.o pues ke le paso a mi fic? Se perdio?¿ xDD bueno ahí ta el lemon!

**Ouka Sakazaki:** xDD ami se me ocurrio.. no te eh copiado! xD pues.. según yo kedo largo! DD espero que tmb este te halla gustado! Todos estamos locos locos!

Cuidate! Bye bye

Bueno.. aquí lo tienen! Ya saben ke hacer si quieren ke kontinue.. y si no kieren dejen su review! (sandy: y si kieren mas lemon! D ke es pa lo uniko ke sirvo!) xDDD chale.. pero bueno!

Dewaa!


End file.
